


Protection

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode: s04e06 Wild At Heart, Episode: s04e18 Where the Wild Things Are, F/F, F/M, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet (well, if you don't think about the rhythm too much) for Gilescandy.  Happy birthday. ... And I just realized who else's birthday it is today.  Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilescandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/gifts).



“Now I remember why I had a crush.”

That's what you say in front of both of them.

“Kinda” sexy, you say; not, “makes me mush.”

Though Xander judges, you are lost in him.

 

Tara tries to make it about the song.

“Well, he is pretty good,” that hopeful look!

“They're good, aren't they?” “Nothing special” is wrong.

You don't regret the chance you never took.

 

The chance to have him look at you that way

As Xander does with pitying unlove.

The safest words are those you never say

So never have to doubt that, push to shove

 

You could call on him to end your torment

Never test, but _know_ his love is dormant.


End file.
